


Pay Me a Call

by ThatWouldBee_Enough



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWouldBee_Enough/pseuds/ThatWouldBee_Enough
Summary: Alex is a broke college student who gets a job as a phone sex operator.John is closeted and looking for a little bit of connection.-----------------Prompt #21 - Phone Sex - lams
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947364
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Pay Me a Call

Alex looks at the phone in his hand, the number flashing across the screen insistently. The nerves kick in for just a moment, but he doesn’t have time to regret this because he’s sure he’s not supposed to just _ignore_ the calls that come in. He takes one deep, steadying breath and accepts the call, resting the phone up by his ear. He pauses for maybe a second too long before he draws from some of the tips he gathered from the brief training he went through and answers with, “Hey, baby." He cringes to himself because _god_ that sounds corny. 

But the voice on the other end is nervous, tentative, and that gives Alex a little burst of confidence. If it’s this guy’s first time calling a number like this, then he probably doesn’t know what to expect. Which means he won’t realize if Alex screws up at all. Perfect. “Hi.” There’s silence for a beat, and then a hesitant sigh. “I’m sorry, I’m not really sure what I’m doing. I’ve never, um, done anything like this before.” 

Alex jumps in quickly. He can’t let this guy hang up. He needs the cash, and he’s getting paid by the minute. Plus, he can already tell this will be an easier way to ease into things than some horny fifty-year-old who immediately starts in with the explicit stuff. “That’s okay. There’s no right way to do this. Whatever you want, tell me. I just want to make you feel good.” He hesitates for a moment, then adds on, “What should I call you?” 

“John.” The answer is immediate enough that Alex is pretty sure it’s his real name. 

“Nice name,” he says with a little appreciative hum. “Bet you have a nice body too. Strong, hot with a gorgeous cock.” He tries to keep the descriptions as vague as possible, too concerned about ruining the act by saying something that might not be true, but John breathes a pleased sigh at the praise. Good. Something to latch onto here. He may be new to _this_ specifically, but it’s not like Alex has never slept with a guy who liked to be praised in bed before. He can definitely work with this. “Tell me what you’re doing right now, John.”

There’s another pause, and Alex can imagine the guy blushing, stumbling for the right words. “I’m in bed. Had a long day at work. Just relaxing, trying to unwind.” Ah, yes. _Unwind_ , Alex thinks to himself. That’s certainly one way to put it. 

“Mmmm,” he hums sympathetically. He shifts on his own bed, leaning back against the pillows stacked by the headboard. “I can definitely help you _unwind_ ,” he says, dropping his voice into a low purr. “Can you touch yourself for me?”

“Yeah,” John says, his voice going a little breathy. Alex can hear the rustle of something in the background, bedding or clothing probably, and then John lets out a quiet, blissful sigh. 

A smug smile slips onto his own face. This is easier than he thought it would be. “Feel good?” He lets his own free hand wander down beneath the waistband of his sweatpants, stroking idly at his half-hard cock. He’s been told it’s best to really get into things, that the client can tell if you’re not fully engaged. Well, what better way is there to get into it? 

“Mhmm.” John breathes a slightly shaky sigh, then says, “You never told me your name.”

Alex cringes at the words because he’s been dreading this part. He was hoping to avoid using any name to be honest. It just feels so unnatural to use a fake, but he knows he has to– both because it’s company policy and for his own sake. “Call me Matt,” he tells him, aware that he’s _technically_ not lying this way. He’s still not one hundred percent settled on the name, but it’s generic enough that his clients can project whatever image they want on him. “Are you touching yourself directly? Or over your clothes?” he asks, trying to steer the conversation back. 

“Over my boxers,” John admits, his breath hitching a little. 

“Slip your hand inside for me, baby. Want you to really feel it.” 

Alex tightens his own grip a bit as he hears John’s answering moan. He can tell the moment his hand makes contact from the way it breaks off into a whimper. Fuck, the noise sends warmth pooling low in his stomach, and Alex strokes himself a little more firmly. “If I were there with you, would you let me suck your cock?” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” John groans on the other end, and it sounds absolutely filthy. Maybe this guy’s not as inexperienced as he seems. 

“Is that a yes?” he asks cheekily, not bothering to stifle his own little gasp of pleasure as he touches himself. 

“Yeah, god yes.” 

Alex props the phone between his ear and his shoulder so he can more easily slide his sweatpants down off his hips, get better access. “How do you want me?” he asks, keeping his voice low and sultry. “Up on the bed with you or down on my knees?”

Alex’s cheeks actually heat up now at the desperate groan John responds with. “On your knees. Blindfolded. Want you to just focus on the feeling of my cock in your mouth.” 

Shit. Okay. He can work with this shift in dynamic. He feels a throb of blood rushing to his groin now, his erection filling out fully as the new, more commanding tone washes over him. “You want me tied up too? Completely helpless as you fuck my face?” 

John hums a quiet note, as if he’s considering. “No, I want you touching yourself. Need your hands free for that.” Alex breathes a needy sigh, and it’s not at all acted now. “Are you touching yourself now?” 

He bites his lip, and actually nods before he realizes– wait– obviously John can’t see that. Fuck, he needs to get himself together. “Yeah. Mmm, feels good.” He tries to focus, latch back onto the train of conversation. “And your cock tastes amazing. So perfect and big in my mouth. God, I want to swallow you down. Want you deep in my throat, filling me up. Showing me who I belong to.” He speeds up his hand, twisting his wrist a little on the downstroke, and _fuck_ it feels good. He can picture the scenario, this guy shoving his cock deep, making him gag. His insides twist with false anticipation, craving it. 

“Yes,” John practically growls, and Alex can hear his breathing picking up. “Fuck, I want to grab you by the hair, keep you nice and deep on my cock. Right where you belong. _God_ , Matt. I want to hear your choke on my cock.” 

The fake name gives Alex pause for a moment, shaking him from the fantasy while his brain tries to catch up. He must be quiet for a little too long, because John makes a small, impatient noise, and prompts him. “Matt?”

Thinking as quick as he can, Alex brings his hand up to his mouth to muffle the sound a bit and does his best impression of the wet choking noises he’d be making if they were _actually_ acting out this fantasy. 

It’s not _quite_ a perfect imitation, but perhaps because of the way it’s distorted over the phone or because John is so caught up in everything, he seems convinced enough and his breath hitches. “ _God_ , you’re perfect. Feels so fucking good. Talk to me. Fuck, I’m so close.”

Alex feels the muscles in his thighs strain and he pulses his hips up a little into his own touch. His heart speeds up at the sound of John’s voice, so tightly wound and desperate, and he allows the words to spill from his lips. “Yeah? You want to hear how wonderful your cock feels, fucking down my throat? How much I love when you grab my hair, forcing me down? Keeping me here on my knees for you?” 

“ _Yes.”_ His voice breaks off into another moan, and Alex can feel himself climbing toward the edge now as well. 

He tries to hold onto his focus, but lets his voice shift with the desperate energy coursing through him. “God, John. I want you so bad. Will you come for me? On my face? Want you to make me as filthy as I feel right now. For you to just cover me in your come. Make me yours. Please,” he gasps, at a particularly good stroke. “Fuck, I’m close John. _Please_.”

He hears John let out a too-loud cry on the other end of the line that breaks off into a stuttering moan– god the sound is heavenly– then quiets into breathless gasps. Alex can hear the pure thoughtless bliss in those noises, and it’s enough to finally tip him over the edge, spilling warm across his own hand and onto his stomach. 

For a few seconds, there’s no sound at all except for the heavy noises of both them catching their breaths. Alex almost expects John to hang up immediately. After all, he’s paying by the minute and he’s gotten what he called for. But once he steadies his voice, he sighs contentedly. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” he says, grinning to himself. His heart is still pounding too fast behind his ribs as lays in the bed, trying not to move too much so he doesn’t make a mess of the sheets. And fuck, he’s not even lying because that was _good_. 

There’s one last awkward stretch of silence before John finally says, sounding almost hesitant, “I should get going. Thanks again, Matt.” Then a quiet click cuts him off before Alex can even respond. He stares up at his ceiling for a moment, thinking through the call, and sure it was a little awkward at first, but damn with an orgasm like that, maybe this gig won’t be so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> We're jumping around a bit now because I'm struggling with motivation and it's easier to just write whatever is calling to me lol 
> 
> Speaking of struggling with motivation... comments are the best way to motivate me <3 Thank you to the handful of you that *always* comment. You know who you are, and I love you for it. 
> 
> Come hang out on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls


End file.
